To Trust or To Be Alone
by With A Broken Heart I Sing
Summary: Max moves across the country to a small town. She comes from a dark and wounding past. She meets the mysterious Fang. Problem is, can she learn to trust him? or will she stay alone in her final years of high school, and possibly the rest of her life? Rated M for intense scenes and vulgar language FAX Max Fang this is my first story, no flames please :)
1. Ch1 The Move

**Hello my lovelies :) This is my first story on here. feel free to nicely criticize, flames are no appreciated. thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these awesome characters, James Patterson does c: Alons-y!**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 1: The Move**

**Max's POV:**

I'm somewhat glad we are moving. I'll have a chance to get away from _him_. The only downside to moving all the way across the country? My annoying, girly sister, Ella. We've been driving for 14 hours and we still have 10 minutes to go.

oh, I forgot tot introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. Or slut, hoe, tramp, emo, cutter, shitface, etc... but those are in the past. I have dull brown hair with natural blonde highlights, chocolate brown eyes, an athletic build that I hide under clothes, and I'm 5'8". My mum, Dr. Valencia Martinez (or Dr. M), has dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, is a vet, and is 5'6". ella looks exactly like her, but is 5'3". We were going to move anyway, but my 'situation' just moved it along faster. My Mu-

I was cut off by my mum calling my name and Ella slamming the door closed. I looked in front of me and the car is parked in front of a Beautiful, white Valedictorian house. As Ella grabs her bags, I go into the house and I just follow the stairs to the attic. I look around, and decide that with a little work that it will be perfect, and its not like I will be the only one with an attic room. amazingly so, there is a small balcony almost touching the one across from mine.

I walk back down stairs to tell Mum the room I chose. When I got to the first level, Mum was in the kitchen unpacking and Ella was bringing more boxes in. I walked outside to help unpack the rest of the boxes before walking in and telling Dr.M about the attic room.

"Are you sure you want that room? It's awfully high up there..," Mum worried at her lip as she asked the ridiculous question. I nod my head, exaggerating the motion a bit. "Oh, okay! Fine, you can have that room, _but_ you have to promise that nothing is going to happen like last year." I flinch at the reminder of last year and when Mum turns around, she has tears in her eyes. It was all I could do to nod.

I'm guessing that you want an explanation about what happened last year. I used to have an older brother, Ari, and we used to get along better than most siblings would. that was until about a year and half ago. Ari became friends with _him_ and our relationship went down hill from there. After the 'incident' Mum sent him to live our father. That was a month ago and now we are out of that gods-forsaken house.

Dr. M hugs me and i turn and go up to my room to unpack my things. I pass Ella as I make my way up, and she sneers at me. In all honesty, I'm used to it because I had to learn to ignore it during school. I'm not necessarily a girly or social person. I was an outcast, having not been able to find any of my own people. My only friend belonged to the popular group.

When I got to my room, I moved my bed an dresser and bed to where i wanted them. The balcony was on the North wall. My bed went to the West wall and my dresser to the East. my closet and the door to my room were on the South wall as was the personal bathroom, so it fit well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ this is a line w ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mum called us down for dinner not too long after I moved everything where I wanted it. All I have to do now is unpack my boxes and I'm good to go.

" Y'all's schooling starts back up next week. you will be going to the one in this neighborhood; it's about a 15-20 minute walk," Mum said as she placed the plates on the table. I jump back out of my seat across the table,"What?! I don't WANT to go to school! Why can't I just take online courses?"

"Max sit down. We came hear to get a fresh start for both of you, and it's all the way across the country just so there is not a chance in the world that anyone knows you. Okay?" After my mum's little speech, I calmed down some and we all sat to eat our dinner.

After dinner, I went up to my room while Ella and Mum took their turn at the dinner dishes. I start with the box with all my clothes in it, which are mostly grey, black, and white, and walk over to my dresser. I separate out all the dresser stuff from the closet stuff, and as I do I find my old song journal. I don't know how it got in there, because I could have sworn that I put it with all my music stuff... Oh well, I shrug it off and went back to placing my stuff in the draws, hiding my journal in the bottom of my underwear draw with my Bowie knife.

As I am sitting out on my balcony with my Fender guitar, I look up to see the stars glistening back at me. I start to play the intro to 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and when I reach my part, I start singing along. I've been told that I have the voice of an angel, but I don't really think so... Sure I thing I'm pretty good at it, but not like an angel. I look back up the the sky, still strumming, still singing...still hurting.

I am startled out of my trance by a voice, "How long have you been playing?" I look around for the mysterious voice and find it on the balcony across from mine, coming from a boy my age who looks slightly emo. He has floppy, black hair the has the 'just got out of bed' look, snake bites, and looks to be about 6'1". He's dressed in all black and behind him, the room looks black too.

"Excuse me?" I reply setting Ben (yes I named my guitar), an going to lean against the railing across from him. Mr. Emo raises his hands in surrender. "I was just wondering how long you've been playing the guitar. You have a beautiful voice by the way," he smirks at me as I turn bright rd from the compliment.

"I'll tell you after I get a name to call you by... other than Mr. Emo that is...?" I tilt my head to the side, waiting for an answer. He rolls his lip ring around like he's debating on weather he should tell me or not. He seems like someone who has a strange name.

"The name's Nick, but you can call me Fang," he answers after a few minutes and I burst out laughing. To say that he looks taken aback is an understatement. I get a hold of my breathing, and straighten up."Sorry, but Fang? I thought I was wrong about the whole 'emo' thing, but it doesn't seem like it..."

He chuckles lightly, shaking his head," there is a story behind that name by the way. I've had the same nickname since I was 4."

We hang around talking until just about 3:30 in the morning. We both say our goodbyes and head into our respectful rooms.

**Thank you for reading Lovelies :) I hope you liked it! I don't know when I will update what with school and all, but it should only take a couple of weeks. **

**~Layla**


	2. Ch2 Woah

**To Trust Or To Be Alone**

**Ch.2 **

**Hey I know I said I would update in two weeks and I'm sorry, but my laptop crahed. :( Again I'm sorry..I'm not sure if mentioned this last chapter but they got to their new house on a thursday afternoon. Thank you my Lovelies :) r&r and enjoy!**

_**Max's POV**_

Ring. Ring.. Ring... Ring... Ring! Ring! Ring! RING. RING.. RING... RING! RING! RING! I wake up to the annoying sound of the alarm going off. I slam my hand down to shut it off and feel it turn to pieces under my fist... whoops..looks like we are going to need another one... Oh well.

I flop out of bed and shuffle to my bathroom. After my shower, I get dressed and braid my hair back to dry. Grabbing Ben, I go sit on my balcony railing leaning against the house. I was just starting to pick out the beginning of 'Ironman' by Black Sabbath, when Fang walked out stretching... shirtless... I couldn't look away... I mean... abs... he has ABS! like...the "I run and work out every day" type abs!

I am incredibly glad he hasn't noticed me yet and right before he glanced over, I looked back at my guitar. When he noticed me, his steps faltered for some unknown reason. His expression was awe-struck like he had never seen me play before, but that can't be right. He saw me play just last night. I raised an eyebrow at him still keeping up with the song. Fang smirked and started to sing along as I played.

I smiled back and played a little more complicatedly. By the time we were done Fang was on my balcony, and I was leaning against the railing facing him. The only thing seperating us was my guitar... and he is shirtless...

"You have an amazing voice," I breathe out due to our proximity. I slowly place Ben in the corner of the railing and the house while Fang takes a step back. Once we aren't so close, fang raises and eyebrow at my comment and I feel my face heat up a considerable bit.

I walk into my room and sit on my bed, and look over to see Fang putting Ben on his stand then moving to sit on the foot of the bed. It's silent except for the sound of my fingers drumming on my leg.

"You're very talented at the guitar... where did you learn?" I was snapped out of my revery by Fang's compliment. I look up to find him already staring at me with a blank look, but his eyes held this deep curiousity. Our eyes lock, mine reflecting surprise of the question, and I realize how his eyes are black..no.. a deep dark brown.

"My dad taught me a little bit when I was little, and Dyl- my ex taught me the rest," I look down breaking the conection when I slip up and almost say _his_ name. A shiver runs down my spine and I wrap my arms around myself. Fang nods in understading, seeming to miss my slip up. Boy was I wrong about that.

_**Fang's POV**_

"You're very talented at the guitar... where did you learn?" Max looks up at me from her daze,and I look back with a blank ecpression. She stares into my eyes looking for something, and I keep looking back into her chocolate brown eyes. Man, I can't believe how bright her eyes were, and yet they are the same eyes with pain hidden in the back. She has a story and while it might not be a good one, I am willing to listen to it and help her in any way possible.

"My dad taught me a little bit when I was little, and Dyl- my ex taught me the rest," Max says looking down breaking eye contact. She almost said the name of her ex... I wander what stopped her from saying it..? Max curls her arms around herself as she shivers.

I scoot closer to her and wrap an arm around her in a small side hug, " What's wrong? Who is your ex and why does it affect you like this?" I couldn't stop the paragraph from exitting from my mouth.

Max opens her mouth to reply," I don't-"

**Well.. that is the end of chapter 2 my Lovelies.. So sorry it is so short, but I felt that I should put something up do...Will Max tell Fang or will she decline telling him? Until next time Lovlies! :) **

**~Layla**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry!**

**This is only an A/N and I am SO sorry for that!**

**I am waiting to get my laptop to get fixed, so I am limited to the school computers. I am typing up the chapters on my phone and the typing them up on the computer when I can, so updates are going to be slow. :( I should have a new story up by the end of next week, but if not then after Thanksgiving break (Nov. 22-Nov.30... school comes back on Mon. Dec. 1st). **

**I love all my readers and I am so sorry for not updating.**

**Have a great day and hang in there my Lovelies :) 3**

** ~Layla**


End file.
